Tu n'es plus là
by chocolablanoicoco
Summary: Harry est mort. Drago a tout perdu quand le survivant a quitté son monde. Il ne rêve que d'une chose, le rejoindre. Son fic.


Note de l'auteur :

J.K. Rowling propriétaire de mes personnages.

Moi de l'intrigue.

Si vous êtes homophobe, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires d'amour, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires tristes, si vous n'aimez pas quand c'est à l'eau de rose, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin )

Il s'agit d'une son fic avec la chanson d'Amelle Bent « Tu n'es plus là ».

**Tu n'es plus là**

Mes yeux sont habitués à la pénombre et quand la porte va se fracasser contre le mur, je ne sursaute même plus alors que mes yeux me brûlent à cause de la soudaine lumière qui entre par la porte à présent ouverte. Mon meilleur ami est là devant moi, les mains sur les hanches, les yeux plissés de colère. Je sais pourquoi il est comme ça. Je sais pourquoi il me regarde de cette manière. Il veut que je sois heureux et il ne veut plus me voir dans cet état mais je ne peux pas. Mon cœur est triste et il cri à chaque fois que je replonge dans mes songes. Je repense à lui et à notre amour brisé… brisé par la mort qui l'a fauchée alors que notre amour commençait à peine... à cette mort qui me l'a arraché, sans pitié, sans aucune estime pour mon coeur torturé.

- Dray ! Réveille-toi un peu bon sang ! Tu ne vas pas rester toute ta vie ainsi ! Il est parti j'en conviens ! Mais il est temps que tu bouge et que tu l'oublie bordel ! Tu sais très bien qu'il ne reviendra pas…

Mon cœur tressaute de plus en plus vite. Je ne le montre pas mais ses paroles m'ont blessé à un point que je pourrais me plier en deux à cause de la douleur. Ma gorge se serre douloureusement et il plonge son regard gris dans le mien.

- Tu vas te tuer. Enfin… Tu es entrain de te tuer à petits feux Dray… Je crois que…

Il détourne les yeux. Blaise est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il était vraiment attaché à moi. Sa voix s'est brisée quand il me parlait. Je suis vraiment qu'un enfoiré de penser qu'à ma gueule mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier Harry. Je l'aimais tellement…

- Tu vas te réveiller un peu Dray… Pour moi ? S'il te plaît… Je sais que je te l'ai dit des milliers de fois mais j'en ai marre de te voir comme ça et je ne suis pas le seul. Ses amis, les tiens et même ton père putain…

- Qu'il aille se faire foutre, je chuchote. Ce sont les premières paroles que j'arrive à déverser depuis qu'il est arrivé et il fronce les sourcils, mécontent. Je ne parle que quand il me provoque avec le souvenir de mon père de merde qui croupit à Askaban.

Il s'assied, arrange la porte d'un coup de baguette et fait apparaître un verre d'alcool. Je me recroqueville plus dans mon fauteuil, les yeux dans le vague comme d'habitude ne prenant même plus en compte la présence de Blaise. Je veux être seul comme d'habitude…

« Où est l'épaule sur laquelle je me reposais »

Tellement longtemps que tu es parti mon amour… pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? après tant de semaines à nous aimer comme des fous… si on le savait, si notre haine dévastatrice s'était transformée en amour tout aussi ravageur plus tôt, je crois que je ne l'aurais pas pleuré autant. Il est mort en même temps que le salaud de Voldemort. Si seulement c'était mon père qui était mort à sa place…

- Draco ?

Je tourne la tête lentement et voit Blaise siroter son verre en m'observant…

- Quoi ?

- Tu as pensé à un métier qui te sortirait de ta… morosité ? demande-t-il en grimaçant.

Si je n'étais pas aussi triste, j'aurais été amusé par sa figure noire et tordue.

« la présence chaude que mon corps aimait serrer »

Je me rappelle encore de la tendresse avec laquelle tu me prenais encore et encore dans ton lit. Je me rappelle encore l'amour avec lequel tu me serrais contre toi et l'angoisse que tu avais en ne me retrouvant pas à tes côtés chaque matin après chaque nuit que nous passions ensembles. Ton visage fatigué après chaque leçon pour te battre pour enfin exterminer le mage noir. Je t'aidais tant que je pouvais même si je me sentais inutil.

Je ne répondis pas à mon meilleur ami puisqu'il savait que j'avais besoin de solitude pour réfléchir et pour penser mes plaies encore à vif. Elles cicatrisaient avec le temps mais un jour je savais qu'elles seraient presque guéris. Il fallait du temps et encore du temps pour t'oublier mon cœur…

« où est passé la voix qui répondait à mes questions ? »

A chaque fois que l'on faisait l'amour, on parlait interminablement avant de s'oublier et de s'endormir paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. On s'expliquait nos peurs, nos envies et nos désirs. Aucun d'entre nous ne prononçait le mot « avenir » on pensait qu'aucun de nous ne mourrait. On avait peur évidemment mais dans nos cœurs, on était sûrs de pouvoir vivre à deux après la mort du dégénéré. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme il le fallait.

J'ai découvert à ce moment-là tous les détails de son enfance, de ses aventures et de son manque affectif. Je le comblais tant que je pouvais tant qu'en mots qu'en gestes et il me remerciait à chaque fois d'un retour. Je repensais à ses bras autour de moi et je frissonnais de froid en sentant et en me rendant compte que ce n'était que mon imagination et que j'étais seul à présent. Enfin, mon meilleur ami était là, dans mon salon à me parler mais je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment…

J'avais sentit véritablement quelque chose… et un souffle dans mon oreille comme un « je t'aime » chuchoté. C'était comme à l'époque après avoir fait l'amour.

« L'autre moitié de moi sans qui je perdais la raison… »

Quand j'y repense, j'ai failli aller à Ste-Mangouste après la guerre mais pas à cause de blessures fhysiques… j'ai failli devenir fou. Ce n'était que grâce à mes amis que j'ai réussi à m'évader de cette follie destructrice. J'ai fait deux tentatives de suicide mais quelqu'un venait toujours à temps pour me sauver. Alors, je me suis repris juste assez pour pouvoir vivre, juste assez pour pouvoir survivre.

Je me suis dit et c'est ce que m'ont dit mes amis, qu'Harry n'aurait pas voulu me voir ainsi. Il n'aurait pas voulu me voir mourir doucement, mourir tout court, d'ailleurs. Il aurait plutôt voulu que je me mari et que j'ai des enfants même si ce n'était pas avec lui. Mais, je ne pouvais pas. C'était au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne pouvais pas repenser à lui sans me souvenir de tous nos bons moments…

J'ai senti vraiment quelque chose là… ah oui, c'est le baiser de Blaise sur mon front et le courant d'air de son corps qui s'en va… encore…

Je me dirige comme un automate vers ma chambre et m'allonge dans mon lit confortable. J'ai demandé à mon elfe de mettre le feu dans la cheminée même si on est en été. Mais j'ai terriblement froid. Froid de toi mon amour... Mon coeur est entouré d'une étreinte glacée qui l'enserre et prêt à l'éclater... Mon âme est à vif et le givre ne l'aide pas à guérir...

« quand le jour me réveille et qu'il m'offre encore ses plus beaux éclats, le vide est le même… tu n'es plus là… »

Je suis éveillé par le lever du soleil. J'ai oublié de fermer mes volets. Je me rappelle que je déteste fermer mes volets et que je ne les ferme jamais. Je suis un fanatique des lumières et des vitres gigantesques. On m'a même surnommé l'illuminé. Mais je sais très bien que ce n'est pas uniquement pour mon envie de lumière et de clarté que les gens m'appellent ainsi. Je sais que c'est aussi pour le fait que je suis un désespéré de la vie et que j'attends avec impatience ma mort pour rejoindre mon amour…

Je me dirige vers mon salon comme tous les matins et vois un plateau repas sur la table basse. Mais je ne peux pas avaler et même pas sentir l'odeur de la nourriture. Je la fais disparaître d'un coup de baguette. J'ai envie encore une fois de dormir… alors, je conjure une couettte chaude et me met dans un fauteuil confortable en face de la cheminée allumée.

« Dans mon demi sommeil, je respire mais je sais que je ne vis pas… plus rien n'est pareil… quand tu n'es plus là »…

Soudain, je m'éveille d'un sursaut. Je ne dormais pas vraiment, voguant plutôt dans une léthargie agité et pleines de souvenirs…

Je me frotte les yeux et me rends compte que quelque chose me frôle. Je me tourne et vois... Mes yeux s'illuminent… tu es là… Tu est là, en face de moi et tu me regarde de tes grands yeux verts. J'ai l'impression que je rêve, ou peut-être que le fait que je ne mange plus et que j'ai trop chaud me fait imaginer des choses mais je m'en fous. Serais-tu une illumination ? Pourrais-tu être un mirage ? Mes bras se tendent vers toi et tu te rapproche. Tu as l'air triste, désespérément triste et j'ai l'impression que nous sommes attirés l'un par l'autre tel deux aimants…

- Harry… je souffle. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve…

- Mon cœur, dit-il avec la même voix qu'autrefois bien qu'elle soit altérée par une souffrance qui avait l'air d'être égale à la mienne. Tu me manque !

Alors ils avaient tort… les autres avaient tort de me dire qu'il était sans doute heureux à présent et qu'il aimerait me voir heureux. Je détestais de le voir ainsi et des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues creuses…

- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps mon amour. (ces paroles me parraissent être un bout du paradis) Je 'nai même pas le droit de rester ici mon coeur Mais je voulais te dire que tu me manquais atrocement. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Alors sois heureux s'il te plaît car sinon je ne pourrais jamais l'être…

Il baisse la tête et mes pleurs redoublent d'intensité…

- Je… je t'aime Harry… tu m'as tellement manqué tu sais… je voudrais être à tes côtés…

- Ne t'en fais pas… tu me rejoindras bientôt… c'était ce que je voulais t'annoncer.

Son visage s'éclaire et par la même occasion, le mien aussi. Mais mes bras me font mal car je les tends depuis un bon moment. Il s'approche enfin et se blottit dans mes bras… il n'a presque pas de consistance mais mon cœur explose rien qu'à le toucher ainsi. Il est léger comme une plume et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou transparent.

- Je t'aime…

Il me sourit, eflleure mes lèvres des siennes et il me regarde d'un air confiant…

- Fais tes adieux à tes amis et aux miens et dis-leur q'ils me manquent autant que je leur manque. Allez, à bientôt mon ange…

Il sourit mystérieusement mais avant de partir il me parle une dernière fois.

- Tu sais Dray, à la base je voulais t'annoncer que j'étais désolé que bientôt tu disparaitrais et que j'allais détruire le peu de temps qu'il te resterait en te rendant encore plus triste. Mais à présent, je sais que je ne te rends pas triste en te disant que tu vas me rejoindre. Enfin…

Il rougit et je le devine seulement car il perd de plus en plus son peu de consistance.

- Je crois que je suis égoïste mais je crois aussi que d'être égoïste pour moi vaut aussi pour toi alors je ne suis pas aussi égoïste que ça n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesce, ne pouvant pas prononcer le moindre mot et il disparaît…

« Je ne suis plus sûr de ce qui nous ait arrivé »

Je me rappelle encore du jour où nous nous battions encore comme d'habitude et où nous nous étions retrouvés l'un au-dessus de l'autre et où nos visages étaient aussi prêts. Aulieu de me donner un coup de tête comme je croyais que tu allais faire, la lueur de tes yeux a changé. Alors, quelque chose a changé en nous je le sais puisqu'on en a parlé. L'adrénaline du combat s'est changé en adrénaline du désir et on s'est regardé ainsi une bonne minute. Nos visage étaient très proches. La même intensité se dégageaient de nos deux visages si prêts et pourtant si solennel en cet instant. Je savais que notre haine se transformait mais je ne savais pas en quoi exactement. Je tremblais et toi aussi.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas ce qu'était cette lumière qui sortait de nos deux corps mais à présent je sais ce que c'est. Une lumière or et argent entremêlés et qui était très rare. C'était la lumière des âmes sœurs… nous nous sommes embrassés après que le désir ce soit fait trop intense.

Alors, nous nous sommes littéralmeent dévorés. Nous avons baisés comme des bêtes à même le sol dans la salle désaffecté, nous souciant peu de la poussière ou des gens qui pouvaient passer.

Quelque chose s'était passé dans nos âmes et dans nos cœurs et nous étions dépassés par ce sentiment immense, étrange, déroutant et déferlant en nous comme une vague gigantesque, nous renversant et nous rendant complètement dépendants l'un de l'autre. Quand nous nous étions enfin unis grâce à l'orgasme, nous avons hurlé de plaisir et nous nous sommes écroulés au sol. Tu as prononcé le sort pour nous nettoyer et nous recouvrir puis tu t'es mis contre le mur. J'ai compris quand j'ai vu les élèves venir dans la salle pour voir ce qui se passait…

Ils ont cru que nous nous étions battus encore une fois et le sourire complice que nous nous sommes échangés à ce moment-là leur a échappé. Nous étions dans notre bulle de bonheur et personne ne pouvait nous en sortir. Alors, nous nou sommes levés, sans même nous concerter et sans adresser le moindre regard aux autres, nous nous sommes dirigé vers ma chambre de préfet.

Ce jour-là, nous n'avons pas prononcé le moindre mot puisqu'on en avait pas besoin…

Des larmes coulent de mes yeux en y repensant…

« j'y pense tous les jours, j'ai même peur d'accepter »

Aucun moment ne passe sans que je ne pense à toi et à tes baisés si doux et fiévreux à la fois. Je ne peux plus me détâcher de l'image que tu viens de me donner à l'instant. Tel un ange, tu m'aies apparu pour m'offrir le plus cadeau de ma courte vie. Je sais que tout es réciproque et à la même intensité…

Je sais que je vais mourir et d'un côté ça me fait un peu peur de me dire que je suis pressé de mourir pour te rejoindre. Notre amour est tellement puissant qu'il a transpercé les cieux pour venir jusqu'à moi pour atterrir sur la terre et me soulever pour me mener jusqu'à toi mon amour…

« j'ai gardé le meilleur et enterré le reste… »

Après ta mort, je me suis enfoui dans un désespoir tel que je ne prenais même plus soin de moi. J'en suis sorti légèrement tout juste pour pouvoir avoir conscience de ce que je fais. Alors les gens me diront que ce n'est rien et que je devais faire des efforts de plus mais je crois que cet effort était déjà énorme. Et de faire plus, eh bien… c'était au-dessus de mes forces…

Je me dis en souriant tristement que s'il était venu pour me dire qu'il avait trouvé chaussure à son pied au paradis, que j'aurais pu essayer de faire ma vie moi aussi au risque de ne plus être heureux pour le reste de toute mon existence. Mais je suis heureux de bientôt mourir pour enfin le rejoindre…

« Effacé tes erreurs, oublié tes promesses… »

Je t'en ai terriblement voulu lorsque tu m'as abandonné à mon triste sort. J'aurais voulu te tuer une deuxième fois pour me sentir mieux mais je me suis dit que de remourir ça t'empêcherait peut-être d'être heureux. Je souris malgré moi et ris doucement. Ce son m'étonne. Ça fait lontemps que je n'ai pas rit. Je me rends compte de la douleur que ça avait dû être pour mes amis de me voir dans un état proche de la catatonie… Enfin, je soupire et me recouvre une fois de plus de ma couette. J'ai un peu plus chaud mais toujours trop froid tout de même. Je crois que c'est ton absence qui m'a donné cet impression désagréable.

Je ferme les yeux et me rendors paisiblement cette fois…

« quand le jour me réveille et qu'il m'offre encore ses plus beaux éclats, le vide est le même… tu n'es plus là… »

La fraîcheur me réveille et je frissonne. J'allume le feu une nouvelle fois dans la cheminée car il s'était éteint et me rendors toujours en tremblant…

« Dans mon demi sommeil, je respire mais je sais que je ne vis pas… plus rien n'est pareil… quand tu n'es plus là »…

« Dans mon demi sommeil, je respire mais je sais que je ne vis pas… plus rien n'est pareil… quand tu n'es plus là »…

Je cherche ta présence près de moi avec mes mains vides, mais je ne rencontre rien. Je me réveille en sursautant. Quelqu'un est penché sur moi…

- Dray ? ça va pas ?

Je transpire et j'ai terriblement froid… je tremble de plus en plus et sens que mon corps est brûlant.

- Je crois qu'il est malade, dit une autre voix que je reconnais comme celle d'Hermione…

Elle est médicomage et je la vois s'approcher vers moi. Je m'endors un peu mais je la sens poser sa main fraîche su rmon front. Ça me fait du bien malgré mon tremblement.

- Oh Mon Dieu Blaise !

Elle retire sa main rapidement comme si elle avait été brûlée et je tremble encore plus. Je frissonne incontrôlablement.

- Il est brûlant ! s'écrit ma seconde meilleure amie…

Hermione fait apparaître ma température d'un coup de baguette et reste la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillé de… stupeur ? frayeur ?

- C'est pas possible ! souffle Blaise, l'air très inquiet.

- Vite ! il faut que je l'opère. Il a un grave problème ! il faut que…

- Mais l'opérer de quoi Herm ! on ne sait même pas ce qu'il a !

- Pansy ! je ne peux pas le laisser ainsi ! je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais je vais le sauver ! ce n'est pas possible cette température ! on dirait qu'il brûle !

J'entends Hermione sangloter en m'examinant et je suis triste pour eux… mais je ne peux rien faire. Il est trop tard et de toutes façons, je préfère partir. Et je sais que je suis plus une source de problèmes qu'autre chose pour eux.

Je me sens devenir très léger. Doucement, je me sens me tirer vers l'avant de mon corps et me propulser avec un peu de douleur vers le haut de ma tête et sortir petit à petit. Je sais que je suis mort et je vois de loins à présent mon corps et mes anciens amis autour de moi, 'lair désespéré, et les joues striées de larmes. Je ne peux pas partir sans faire quelque chose pour eux. Je cherche des yeux quelque chose et je sais…

Je passe devant chacun et effleur leur front de mes lèvres inconsistantes. Et à chaque fois je donne de mon énergie dans leur cœur pour qu'ils ne se soucient plus de mon sort. Ils ont l'air plus soulagés, plus heureux…

Je suis parti et j'en suis heureux…

Mais je ne suis pas encore arrivé là où je te trouverais mon amour…

« Quand le jour me réveille, qu'il m'offre ses plus beaux éclats, le vide n'est plus le même car tu es là… »

Qu'est-ce que je raconte, il n'y a plus de vide. Je me sens enfin complet après tant de temps…

« Dans mon demi sommeil, je respire mais je sais que je ne vis pas… plus rien n'est pareil… quand tu es là… »

Enfin, mon désir s'est réalisé et je me sens enfin là où je dois être avec ma mère, mon parain, mon amour et la belette car nos mots ne changeront jamais et ça me rassure dans toute cette lumière. Je suis enfin comblé…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mon cœur bat très vite et j'ai peur pour mon meilleur ami. Je savais que sa fin était proche, c'est pour ça que j'étais de plus en plus désespéré. Mais pourquoi c'est si difficile pour lui de reprendre sa vie ? Hermione m'a dit que c'était à cause de leur lien intense d'âmes sœurs. Mais je n'y crois pas tellement à toutes ces histoires. Je suis triste pour lui, je sais qu'il va mourir. Je le sens au plus profond de moi et son aspect chétif et maladif me le montre aussi d'ailleurs.

Hermione veut le sauver mais moi, je sais bien qu'il est trop tard. Ses yeux se ferment désespérément et je vois même ses lèvres bouger. Je m'approche de ses lèvres sèches et arrive à déchiffrer quelques mots qui s'en échappent.

- Rejoindre… chercher… cœur…

Il ouvre les yeux et arrive à chuchoter des phrases claires. Je crois qu'il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il parle.

- Je suis désolé… J'aurais voulu être plus présent… Je m'en vais pour rejoindre mon amour… Je vous souhaite d'être heureux comme je le serais sûrement là-haut…

Et il ferme ses paupières pour la dernière fois. Hermione s'agite toujours mais moi je pleure. Pansy aussi pleure car elle a entendu. Nous ne disons plus rien et nous sentons alors quelque chose passer sur nos front et au plus profond de mon cœur je sens une énergie être déversée. Une source de chaleur incroyablement réconfortante. Alors, nous sourions tout en pleurant et nous levons nos bras au ciel dans une prière muette.

Quand nous ne sentons plus l'énergie brûlante de Draco, nous décidons de repartir pour organiser les funérailles avec un profond sentiment de soulagement dans nos cœurs car nous savons qu'il est plus heureux à présent auprès de lui qu'ici sans lui…


End file.
